


The worst roommate

by 1wooseok



Category: K-pop, NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, jaemin is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wooseok/pseuds/1wooseok
Summary: Living with your best friend is supposed to be enjoyable, but yet Haechan seems to make for the worst roommate Mark has ever had.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 35





	The worst roommate

Sharing a dorm room with your best friend is supposed to be fun. People say that sharing a room with your best friend is supposed to make what is some of the best years of your life even more enjoyable.

But when your best friend is Lee Haechan, it feels more like a permanent hell.

Mark was a year above Haechan and he wouldn’t be lying if he didn’t admit that he missed his freshman year roommate. The kind roommate who refused to turn on the light if he arrived home after midnight because he was afraid of waking Mark up. Sometimes, Mark found himself wishing that he had never requested for Haechan to room with him. Today was one of those days.

“Haechan, did you eat the food I had put in my fridge.” The older boy asked, shutting the door to the fridge and turning to look at the younger boy who was sprawled out on his bed, nose buried in his phone. “Haechan?”

“Hmm?” Came the younger’s reply, not even bothering to look up, to invest in whatever he was reading on his phone.

Mark let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to his bed. “Haechan.” He said, moving the phone out of his face so that he could get his attention. “Did you eat the food that I had placed in my fridge?”

It was quiet as the younger boy pretended to think. “Oh yea, I ate that yesterday because I was too lazy to go down to the cafeteria to eat. Didn’t think you would mind.” He said with a shrug as he moved his phone out of Mark’s grip and turning his attention back to it.

Mark couldn’t hide the annoyed sigh that came out of him, getting more annoyed when he saw that Haechan was back to ignoring him. “Damnit Haechan, you could’ve at least asked before just fucking taking it.” He had to fight back another sigh when he saw that Haechan wasn’t going to respond to him, turning on his heel and walking back to his side of the room. 

“If it makes you feel better, it was hella delicious.” Came a sudden reply, causing Mark to spin around shooting a death glare. “You should buy it again.”

“I want a new roommate.”

\--

Mark let his duffel bag drop from his shoulder, not caring at where it fell as he examined the mess of what was supposed to be his dorm room. “Lee Haechan!” He said, his voice coming out a little higher pitched than he would’ve liked it too. But he couldn’t help it. He walked further in, fully taking in the chaos that was formally his tidy room. The older boy found it hard to keep his anger inside as he looked over the room. 

He had decided to take a trip back home for a week which meant that Haechan had been left alone in the dorm. Mark had expected it to be a little bit more messy than usual but yet, the shit storm of trash and dirty laundry is not at all what he had expected to come home to. “Haechan!” He hollered again, this time with more anger in his voice, noticing the fact that his bed was completely covered in dirty laundry, most of which could not have been Haechan's. 

After what felt like an eternity Haechan finally came out of the bathroom, a sheepish looking grin across his face. “What’s up, dude? Thought you weren’t getting home till tomorrow?” 

The older boy pressed his fingers to the temple, trying to fight the headache that was wanting to come. “What the fuck happened, I left you alone for a week and you decide to completely destroy our shared dorm room?”

“Destroyed is a bit of an exaggeration wouldn’t you think?” Came his sheepish reply, lightly shifting his weight from side to side. “It’s only a bit messy because of the party I threw with Jaemin.”

“Party? Jesus Haechan you know we aren’t allowed to throw parties in the dorm room, you could’ve gotten yourself written up! God.’ He trailed off, not wanting to argue with what felt like a lost cause. 

“I mean, I did get written up.” Mark looked up, shooting a glare that made Haechan raise his hands up. “But it’s not that bad okay! We can clean this up in like a day!”

Unbelievable, Mark truly found himself wishing that he had a different roommate at this time. “We? I am not cleaning any of this shit up, I left my side of the room clean when I left.” He angrily pointed to the piles of dirty laundry on his bed. “What the fuck is this, whos clothes are these and why are they on my bed?”

“Some friends of mine...they asked me to do their laundry and I didn’t want to put them on my bed because I needed to sleep on it and since you were not here..”He trailed off with a shrug.

“I truly hate you right now, you know that right?” The older said, pushing past to grab the duffel bag that he had dropped off by the front door. “Where the hell am I supposed to sleep tonight? I am not sleeping in my bed until I clean my sheets.”

Haechan walked over to his side and gestured at his bed. “We could share a bed like we used to do when we were younger.”

The older boy was quiet for a bit as he thought about his options. “I mean, since my only other option seems to be the filthy floor I guess I will have to. But I swear if you hog the bed I will kick you off.”

\--

They had shared beds many times over the years, but sharing a dorm bed that was only a twin was extremely uncomfortable and the fact that Haechan felt the need to spread eagle on the bed made it even worse.

“Haechan,” Mark whispered, nudging the boy. “Hey, you are taking up the whole bed can you please move?” He let out a frustrated sigh when the younger faked a snore. “I know you are not asleep you jerk I will kung fu kick you out of this bed.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Came the hushed reply, “This is my bed anyway, you are the guest here.”

Mark couldn’t hide the laugh that was bubbling up. “God you are a jerk you know that? Could you please move a little bit.”

The younger whined but yet he still moved a little bit so Mark had some more room. “Better?”

Mark just hummed as he could finally close his eyes. “You better get some sleep, you have a lot of cleaning up to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that good since its the first time in like over a year that I am writing again, but I have been wanting to get back into it so! Be on the lookout for more updates from me hehe


End file.
